<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughter of Hecate by Marinette_Meets_The_Universe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794577">Daughter of Hecate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe'>Marinette_Meets_The_Universe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette daughter of a Goddess AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Miraculous LadyBug Stories, Percy Jackson Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daughter of Hecate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom and Hecate met a few months before he graduated. They dated for two months before Hecate broke it off disappearing. After her disappearance Tom meets Sabine and they fall in love. A few months later when they are getting ready to open their bakery. They find Marinette in a bassinet in the living room with a letter addressed to Tom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both are immediately taken with little Marinette. Marinette is now known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she has black hair darker than the night and her eyes shine a brilliant dark blue, however when experiencing moments of great emotion her eyes will shift in color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Marinette grows up she is not aware that she is a Demigod, she is aware that she has powers. She is able to sense other emotions, knows when something is about to happen to her or someone around her. If she tries hard enough she can hide things from people without having to move it, however at a young age this makes her feel like she'd been running for hours. She also knows she has telekinesis after stopping her maman's favorite vase from falling and breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she grows up she becomes even stronger and discovers one night that her powers are stronger in the darkness of the night. She discovers spell casting after a book is left on her bed with a note reading 'For my beloved Spell Caster.' She quickly advances learning everything within a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She even begins experimenting to create her own spells, eventually she creates one that gives her the ability of eidetic memory. </span>
  <span>Marinette is ecstatic with her success and so is her mother who has been watching her. Hecate continues to leave Marinette gifts, she is quite pleased that there are no monsters in Paris thanks to the Kawami currently living there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is quickly becoming her favorite child even though she does her best to not have favorites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hecate continuously checks in on her youngest daughter, this catches some of her fellow Gods attention. Specifically her two closest friends Tyche and Hestia. Hestia is quickly taken by the young Demigoddess adoring her eyes, she decides to bless the girl with pyrokinesis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyche can tell that the young girl is Hecate's favorite daughter. She decides to. Less the girl as well, she grants her unending luck and Tychokinesis. Allowing the girl to grant those close to her luck as well as shield them from Nemesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together the three goddesses watch Marinette grow, the girl becoming their favorite Demigod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are all extremely proud when she becomes Ladybug, Tyche extremely excited to see her fellow Goddess of luck claim the girl as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>